When viewing imagery, such as images of a geographic location, users are limited to imagery that has been previously stored in association with the viewed image. For example, if the user desires to see a different aspect of the geographical location, subsequent images may be determined based on an image-based identifier. In this regard, the subsequent images may or may not focus on the aspect the user desires to view.